


A Frustrating Dream

by Emilie (Emilie96)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie96/pseuds/Emilie





	A Frustrating Dream

It is early afternoon as I unlock the door to our home. I just got home, and I open the door to the apartment, I notice both of you standing there in the hallway. You’re standing there naked with your hands on Dave’s shoulders, looking him deeply in the eyes, admiring his coarse beard. The sunlight from the large entrance to the living room lights up both of you, creating an ethereal scene frozen for a moment in time. 

I feel my heart skip a beat, and smile, walking into the apartment and putting my suitcase down so that I can get out of my trench coat. I peek into the living room, and notice that the sofa is decorated with sheets and a duvet, evidence of our lack of a big enough bed. 

Feeling turned on I walk over to you, grabbing your hand and gesturing my head towards the living room as you feel me pulling your arm gently. I push you on the sofa, your back sinking into the cushions. Positioning myself over your knees, I look down on you and admire your body for a moment. The soft perky boobs, the hip contour and a neatly trimmed bush above your genitals.  
My heart skips another beat, and I move down on your sternum with my tongue, letting it caress your body up towards your face. You moan softly, and I moan in response, sinking into a space where the outside world hardly matters.  
I reach your face and kiss your soft lips. Feeling the sexual tension increase, you open your mouth, giving my tongue passage and…

I wake up.


End file.
